Gausian
The Guasien (pronounced Gaw-ze-en) are a race of living energy and gas. They have special humanoid suits that give them a physical form with which they use to interact and travel the stars. Out side of the suits they looks like wisps of green and yellow mist with bright points of light that drift at the center of their mass. Homeworld Their Homeworld is a large gas giant named Gepherioelisis. Outsiders are not allowed down to the planet surface. None could survive the 10g force, but there are other reasons that are unknown. There is a massive orbital station that visitors are allowed to come to for trade. Government Little is known about the Guseien form of government. Allegiances The Guasien have allegiances with almost every race except for the Skryk, the Source, and the Kelk. Enemies The Guasien have gone to war with many of the races over the last 500 years. But the Guasien do not hold a grudge and all bad feelings are forgotten the moment a peaceful result is agreed upon. Religion It is unknown if the Guasien practice any religious beliefs. Language When ever a Guasein speaks, everyone who can hear him claim that the Guasien is speaking their native tongue. The Guasien claim that the reason this happens is because they emit a form of gas that affects the minds of those they communicate with to hear understand the chemical thought process of the Guasien. Scientists dispute this. They have worn protective suits that prevent any gas to enter the suit and the Gausien can still communicate. It is speculated that it is some form of Psionics. Diet It is unknown what the Guasien’s eat or drink. Mating Nothing is know about the reproduction of the Gausien race. Death Guasien physiology is completely unknown. There is no information about how long a Guasien lives, and nobody has ever seen a Guasien die. If their environmental suit is damaged or destroyed the gaseous form of the Gausien drifts out and flies away. Economy The Guasien will only do large scale trade with naturally Formed Crystals. They don’t appear to have any use for money, no on has ever seen a Guasien buy anything. Technology It is heavily disputed that the Guasien are the most technologically advanced race in the Galaxy. They do not claim this, but their ships and weapons show that they have very advanced technology. Military The Guasien military structure is unknown. The Guasien ships always travel by themselves, no one has ever seen more than one Guasien ship in the same place at the same time, even trade ships never arrive in a system where there is already a Guasien Ship. Major Exports The Guasien government primarily sells Gas from the Gas Giant harvesting platforms that they run. Major Imports The Guasien trade only in naturally formed crystal. They have some way to tell the difference when crystal has been created by a machine process and will not accept it for trade. History Not much is know about the Guasien history.